


人鱼逃跑计划

by jiuxiao



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-06
Updated: 2019-06-06
Packaged: 2020-04-11 16:34:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19113550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jiuxiao/pseuds/jiuxiao
Summary: <替身行动>的番外





	人鱼逃跑计划

卡姆斯基答应帮汉克“维修”好康纳，包括他的全部数据文件和他在一个月前爆炸中受损的所有组件。

代价是在修好之前，康纳必须住在他家的游泳池里。

对于这个条件，汉克一开始是不答应的，开玩笑，这个一看到人鱼康纳就两眼放光的古怪家伙，谁知道他会不会给康纳植入点什么奇怪的东西，组件、或者程序。

其实他想错了，卡姆斯基其实只是很想研究一下为什么在记忆数据关闭的情况下，康纳还能记得“汉克”这个名字。

不过一天以后，汉克改变了主意，决定接受这个条件。

原因是他在早上睡得迷迷糊糊醒来，一边走到浴室一边脱掉衣服打算洗个热水澡清醒一下，然后一拉开浴帘，那只人鱼就睁着双亮晶晶的蜜糖色眼睛一脸无辜的盯着他的裸体，尾巴还拍打了一下。

汉克刷的一下就把帘子拉上了，这样下去不行，绝对不行！不，这不是浴室能不能用的问题。

所以他开车将康纳送到了卡姆斯基的大宅。

 

游泳池里多了一只人鱼，克洛伊们非常开心。

这对于她们来说相当于多了一个可爱的弟弟，尤其是这个弟弟还什么都不懂。

不过，她们觉得他可爱，不代表她们会因此忽略这张可爱脸蛋的主人曾经拿枪对着她们其中一个并且差点报废掉她，所以，她们喜欢康纳，也不代表她们不抓住这个机会干点啥。

“听卡姆斯基先生说，最多再有三天你的组件就会生产完成，到时候你完成维修就会离开这里了……啊，我们真舍不得你。”

靠在泳池边上的克洛伊惋惜的说。

“我会回来看你们的。”

人鱼游动了一下，很真诚的点点头，由于汉克的坚持，他现在穿着一件白衬衣，虽然已经湿透了，但好歹是件衣服不是吗。

“不不，这不一样，等你回来，那就不是你了。”克洛伊们叹息着摇摇头，“傻人鱼，你还不知道吗，你会‘死掉’的。”

“死掉？！”人鱼额角的灯圈都吓得红了一下，“不，怎么可能，我不会死的。”

“你还不明白吗？”克洛伊抬手抚摸着康纳漂亮的小脸蛋，“对于我们仿生人来说，躯体是无限的，但灵魂就是我们的数据，那才是我们。如果你失去了关于你，关于这条人鱼的全部数据，那你就不再是你了，你甚至都不会记得跟我们在一起的时光。”

“不不，怎么会呢？汉克不会让我‘死掉’的……”

康纳急切的拍打了两下水面，有几颗水珠溅在他的脸上，看起来亮晶晶的，像眼泪一样。

“唉……你怎么就看不清呢？”克洛伊摇头叹息，“那个人类，他救了你，把你带回来，只不过是因为你是那些记忆数据的载体，他真正想救的是他的搭档‘康纳’，根本就不是一条只会做爱的人鱼！”

人鱼的拼命摇头：“不，不会的！我也是康纳，就算修复记忆文件，我也还是……”

“你就不存在了！”克洛伊打断了他的话，“汉克.安德森根本就不想保留关于‘你’的记忆文件！他只需要那个警用仿生人！”

“什么？汉克要删除我的记忆数据？汉克不要我……？”

人鱼惊呆了，但克洛伊很坚定的点了点头：“对啊，他甚至根本不打算征求你的同意，你看……”

她们拿来了一块光屏，调出几小时前汉克和卡姆斯基在工作间的谈话。

……

“……你确定不保留？”

“是的，没有这个必要。”

“考虑一下吧，毕竟你也……”

“不用了，只需要他以前那样就好。”

“啧啧，真是无情的人类。”

……

克洛伊们切断录像，康纳的脸色白得跟纸一样。

 

汉克下班以后就急匆匆的赶往卡姆斯基家里。

但他的人鱼今天看上去精神不太好，闷闷不乐的缩在水底不愿意出来。

“康纳？！你不舒服吗？那家伙对你做了什么？！”

汉克感到很着急，幸好，康纳犹豫了一下，还是慢吞吞的浮了上来。

“不，我没什么……”

“开心点，康纳，看我给你带了什么。”人类摊开手，手心里有一枚硬币，25美分，他高兴的把这个递给康纳，“你看，你以前最喜欢的硬币，我还一直帮你保存着的。”

但康纳没有伸手去接，他盯着那硬币看了3秒，一转身尾巴从汉克的手心里扫过，硬币跌入了水里，晃晃悠悠的向水底沉下去。

“不，我不喜欢这个。”他说。

“那么……”汉克挠了挠头，如何哄一只人鱼开心，这个问题他还真没研究过，“等你修复完成，我带你去人类的‘游乐园’吧，你以前一直感兴趣想要去的。”

“不，我不感兴趣。”康纳这次干脆连身都不转，“我累了，我需要休息。”

他说完就沉到了水下。

汉克盯着水面愣了足足有三分钟，不太明白整天在泳池里游来游去怎么就“累”了？也不太明白为什么康纳会心情不好？……异常仿生人鱼看起来比异常仿生人还难搞！

最后他只能选择离开。

“汉克！！”

就在他转身快要走到门边的时候，康纳突然从水下浮了上来，趴在泳池的边上看着他。

“你、你能……吻我一下吗？”

“什么？！”汉克有点没敢相信自己的耳朵，但康纳的表情很认真，人类看了看泳池的另一边几只等着看好戏的克洛伊，脸皮有点发烫。

“这个……还是不、不了吧。我先走了。”

要亲也不能当着这么多人的面啊！

也许去问问卡姆斯基比较好，看看那家伙是不是又拿康纳做了什么奇怪的测试。

人类匆匆的走了出去，完全没注意到身后那只人鱼失落的眼神。

 

“看吧，我们都说了，他压根儿就不喜欢你，他连碰都不愿意碰你。”

“对啊，他在船上跟你交配完全是任务需要，为了不引起怀疑。”

“你自己想想，回来以后他有对你表示过亲密吗？”

“……”

康纳低下了头，想起了汉克看见他在浴缸里的时候脸上的尴尬表情。

“是的，他不喜欢我。他只是需要他的仿生人搭档，我可以理解。”人鱼难过的叹了一口气，“可是我真的不想‘死’，我该怎么办？”

“那就……逃跑吧！”

“逃跑？！”人鱼额角的灯圈变成了黄色，“我能跑到哪儿去？”

“去耶利哥新政府，他们会保护你（他们还有游泳池）。明天，卡尔会来拜访卡姆斯基先生，马库斯会陪同他前来，你可以拜托马库斯把你带出去。他现在是仿生人新政府的领袖，他不会放任任何一个仿生人被人类‘欺负’的！”

 

第二天，马库斯推着卡尔的轮椅走进大厅，克洛伊笑容可掬的迎了上去接过轮椅的把手。

“我来吧，卡姆斯基先生工作间呢。马库斯先生，您有一位老朋友想要见您。”

 

汉克在下班后再次匆忙的赶往卡姆斯基家，路上他绕道去了模控生命的商店，挑了几袋新口味的蓝血和据说‘仿生人都会爱’的贴件，虽然这种行为看上去有点蠢——在卡总家里什么没有啊？

然而这次他压根儿就没看见康纳，连一片鱼鳞都没看见。

“康纳呢？”

他望向坐在泳池边享受克洛伊们头部按摩服务的卡姆斯基，卡总摊了摊手：“逃走了。”

“什么？！逃……逃走了？一条人鱼怎么逃走！他连路都走不了！”汉克惊得连手里的礼物都差点掉地上。

“这我不知道，我要知道就不让他逃了，反正就是逃走了。”卡总遗憾的摇摇头。

“快把他找出来啊！他不能离开水太久的！你总该有办法追踪一个仿生人吧？！”

“有什么必要呢？”卡总不紧不慢的喝了一口红酒，“康纳之前锁定的所有记忆数据我已经提取完成了，他的新机体我有的是，明天还你一个新的就是了，比修这个旧的省事多了。那条人鱼就随他去吧。”

“那不行！他是康纳，他不是‘那条人鱼’！”如果不是考虑到自己是个执法人员，汉克真的想要冲过去一把揪起卡姆斯基的领子来揍他一拳了。

“啧，这有什么关系呢？我给你的新RK800保证和原来的外观一模一样，数据文件也不会受损，还可以给你加装更多警用安卓机的新功能，这样不好吗？”

“不，这不一样。我不要什么新RK800，也不要什么警用安卓机，我要的是康纳，康纳是独一无二的。”

“是吗？就算他处理器老化、部分组件受损、机体功能减退，或者记忆数据不完全，甚至根本就不记得你？”

“……是的。就算他处理器老化、部分组件受损、机体功能减退，或者记忆数据不完全，根本就不记得我。”

“为什么?”卡总摇晃着红酒杯，带着一丝玩味的笑容看向汉克。

“不为什么。”人类的脸上浮起一层薄红，“我答应过，我会带他回家。”

 

“OK，卡尔先生，你们可以出来了。”

泳池一侧的房间门被推开，马库斯推着卡尔的轮椅走了出来，而跟在他身后走出来的，是康纳。

“康纳？！”

汉克盯着康纳的双腿，仿生人回应了他一个wink。

“安德森副队长！”

 

“所以说，你其实根本就没打算逃走？”

坐在了自己家的沙发上，汉克念念不舍的喝完杯子里最后一口酒，从此以后，他又得过回限量饮酒的日子了。

“是的，安德森副队长。”康纳乖巧的坐在他旁边，正抱着刚洗干净的相扑把脸贴在大狗的脖子上蹭了蹭，“我根本没打算走，我跟马库斯见面只是为了请他帮忙保存我作为人鱼时候的记忆数据，但只是保存而已，并不做为其他用途。”

“为什么？”

“因为我想，就算您只是需要作为仿生人搭档的那个我，我也还是愿意待在您身边。”小仿生人的目光垂了下去，“模控生命也好，耶利哥也好……除了您身边，我想我无处可去。”

“康纳……”

汉克看着他，看了很久，久到康纳额角的灯圈都开始闪成了黄色，然后他突然伸手揉了揉康纳的头发。

“你这个傻瓜。”他说，“你就是个傻瓜，康纳。”

然后安德森副队长站起身伸了个懒腰。

“不早了，早点睡觉吧，明天你又得跟我一起去上班了。”

人类一边打着哈欠一边往卧室走，仿生人在沙发上安静的闭上眼睛开始待机。

嗯，改天还是得收拾一间屋子出来，总让他在沙发上坐着不太像话啊，汉克一边走一边想着，不过至少比待在浴缸里好多了。

然而，半夜，安德森副队长突然觉得，还不如让他待在浴缸里呢，因为……一个温热的身体钻入了被窝并搂住了他的脖子，那条细嫩修长的腿滑进了他的双腿之间——

“安德森副队长，今天的组件也是‘未拆封’的哦……”

 

~~~我是~~卡~~~~总~~~~~分~~~~~隔~~~~线~~~~~~

“为什么一定要这样做呢？”

“对呀，为什么我们要当‘坏人’？”

“感觉那个人类都吓坏了……”

克洛伊们趴在卡姆斯基的腿上或者泳池边，好奇的看着卡总手里的光屏。

“因为啊，人类也是需要通过‘测试’的，否则的话，我才不要把我的小康纳给他呢！”

卡总笑眯眯的看着光屏上的内容，那里正在播放着一段前两天的工作间监控录像——

……

“说起来，人鱼的这套性爱组件和配套模块真是不可多得的高档货啊！现在要做出这样优质的来都很难了，不如改装的时候保留这个在……”

“不用了。”

“……你确定不保留？”

“是的，没有这个必要。”

“考虑一下吧，毕竟你也……”

“不用了，只需要他以前那样就好。”

“啧啧，真是无情的人类。”

“咳、康纳不是什么玩具，我更愿意尊重他本人的选择。”

……


End file.
